It's a sign
by AssKickinBitch
Summary: “Did I do something to upset you? Did something happen to you at work for you to act so weird these weeks, eat that much, snarl at people, rummaging through my closet and then run to the bathroom for cover? Tell me. I'm here.”


It's a Sign

"What are you doing, Mrs. Bass?"

Blair paused, clutching a purple long-sleeved polo in her hands. She then dropped it on the floor where her husband saw the rest of his clothes, and faced him with a smile.

"Oh, nothing, Mr. Bass." She said, cocking her head, letting her hair fall to the side. "Just cleaning up your closet. These colors are so last year. Haven't you heard? Glittering gold and yellow are so getting the attention."

Mr. Bass. Mrs. Bass. It had been their terms of endearment after they had said their "I dos" to each other. Chuck had been hesitant at first. It had a pang of the memory of his father and his mother. They were Mr. And Mrs. Bass, after all. But it seemed to hit him that they are Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck, finally together for the rest of their lives.

He smirked. "You don't have to do that. And I certainly don't look good in yellow."

"Oh you do!" She slapped his chest that surprised him, certainly with how she looked angry and with the rising tone in her voice.

"Blair, are you—"

Her kiss intercepted his words. "Off to work now. Buh-bye. And Oh, do me a favor. Lose the tie. It's hideous."

Ignoring the homicide she had just committed to his Armani collection, Chuck was primarily concerned with his wife's sudden change in attitude. Since they've been married, he saw Blair's transition and she turned quite mature. She wasn't jealous anymore if Chuck spoke to other women. She'd been much less of a control freak and she certainly was doing a great job as a creative director for a fashion magazine. It started last week when she took out the macaroons from the fridge and threw them away. So weird. Blair had always loved macaroons. And when asked why, she answered;

"They smell like butter and garlic. It's just disgusting."

"No, they smell like vanilla and coconut oil." Serena retorted. "And they taste wonderful too."

"Pfft. S, you better had your nasal cavities checked. They smell awful." She rolled her eyes. "Mr. Bass, can you get me something?"

Chuck scratched his eye, waiting for Blair to go on with her request. She would demand anyway, even if he'd say no.

"I wanna eat snails." Blair clapped.

"Escargot?" He raised a brow.

"And those saucy goose livers. Or were they duck livers?"

"Foie gras?" Serena leaned closer."

"And Mr. Bass..." Her eyes met his. He looked freaked out. "See if you could order an Ossetra caviar for me. I've been really up to it these weeks."

Chuck couldn't help but think if Blair is forcing herself again into a disorderly state. She hasn't been quite bending over the toilet seat for a while, but over the past two months, it's been going on pretty frequently. He couldn't think of any event that upset her for her to throw up one morning in the middle of their lovemaking.

*

"God S, look at that." Blair sneered. "The man is a total wreck. How can he live with that?"

Serena sipped on her cola. "B, he's just bald. It's not really a big of a deal."

"Yeah, sure." She scoffed. "It wouldn't have been if our crowning glories wouldn't define our very selves. It's speaks S. The hair speaks."

"What is the matter with you?"

"Chuck. Oh my god. What if he went bald?"

Serena stood up and pulled her hand. "Well... I have to admit, it would really look awful. C'mon."

"Where are you taking me?" Blair protested.

"I have a feeling... We have to be sure..." She went over her best friend's ear and whispered something that made her eyes widen.

*

"What, she murdered your clothes?" Nate laughed, giving his best friend a quick slap on the arm. "I wouldn't be surprised, man. The last time we met she told me my eyes were horrible."

"She did?" Chuck cocked his head. "What else did she tell you?"

"She said I needed to have my hair cut. Then with the eyes, you know. She told me to wear green contact lenses. It wasn't really a request, or a suggestion on looking better. It sounded like a command."

"She had me looking for green mangoes the week before. I'm worried, that's somethings going on with her. At work or anywhere else. Something that she's not telling me, getting depressed and bolting out in the bathroom."

"I actually have something in mind." Nate smiled.

*

"So?"

Serena looked at Blair, then down on the thing in her hands again.

"C'mon S."

"How long did you say you were late?"

"Two months, I think. I didn't really count." Blair admitted, sounding quite nervous.

"Why didn't you?" Serena asked.

"I had irregularities like this before, you know. Oh, just tell me what the hell it is!"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Serena smiled, handing the kit to her.

Blair took it, wrapped her fingers around it, eyes closed. She wasn't quite sure of the result she wanted to see. She felt scared. What would Chuck say? How would Chuck feel? She considered those. But no matter what it is, it's been done.

"Okay." She took a deep breath and found the answer in her own hands.

*

"What if she's pregnant?" Nate suddenly asked, causing Chuck to choke. "You've been married for a year already."

"If she is, she'd tell me right away." Chuck sighed. "But you know Nathaniel, a baby..."

"What? Don't tell you don't want one. That's what marriage is for, in case you still don't get it."

"I get it. I do want one. But I'm still..."

"Scared?" Nate finished the sentence. "Look Chuck Bass, you're different. You're not who you used to be. You've grown, and a responsible person at that."

Chuck gave an apologetic look that made Nate laugh.

"Really. You handled Blair Waldorf. You handled Bass Industries. You handled the Empire. You could handle a Bass junior."

He didn't really give a reply, but the smile on his face told Nate that Chuck was indeed believing in every word he said. And that he was ready for a family.

His phone rang. It was Blair.

"Maybe she'll tell you now." Nate smiled.

Mr. Bass arrived earlier for lunch and found his hotel room quite changed. The drapes were gold and his clothes were still on the floor. There were flowers on the table. They were tulips this morning. Now, they were sunflowers, dying actually, fumigating the whole area with a stench he couldn't quite digest.

"Oh my god!" Blair suddenly bolted from the door.

"Blair, why is there sunflower in here?" Chuck looked at her. "Could you—"

"I told you to get rid of that Helmut necktie." She groaned, pulling it off of her husband. "This is not beautiful." She threw it among the clothes on the floor and looked dearly at him.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" He broke.

"Heavens!" Blair shouted. "You smell like Lacoste Challenge!"

"Yes, why?" Before she could say a thing, her stomach churned and he could see that she was going to blow.

"Oh, c'mon Blair!" He led her to the bathroom, and not a second longer, she retched. Chuck stood by the door, thinking how to ask her about Nate's idea of her being pregnant. Instead, his words were of ;

"Did I do something to upset you? Did something happen to you at work for you to act so weird these weeks, eat that much, snarl at people, rummaging through my closet and then run to the bathroom for cover? Tell me. I'm here."

She coughed, wiping her lips with her hand. "Please, Mr. Bass. Get rid of that stinky perfume your so into."

"Why? He sat down next to her.

Blair smiled, taking his hand and putting it in her belly. "Because Bass junior doesn't really appreciate it."


End file.
